


Spanish Beauty

by SwanQueenScotty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenScotty/pseuds/SwanQueenScotty
Summary: Regina Mills the Flamenco dance and Emma Swan the American tourist in Spain...
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Spanish Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChatDuNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatDuNoir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When She Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554586) by [ChatDuNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatDuNoir/pseuds/ChatDuNoir). 



> This was inspired by Chatdunoir’s “When She Dance”.

[](https://ibb.co/MBVPdnD)


End file.
